Missing
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Being left alone while your lover is gone on a trip is always hard espcially when you remember everything about your other half, step in a take a look at a lovers pain when separated. Oneshot


**Missing…**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mines**

**Just a random idea, wanted to see where it would take me… Enjoy **

* * *

I hear myself sigh loudly into the hollow house, the sound reverberating off of the dull walls of my shelter and off into the deeper core of the building. Lying here on a messily made bed, staring idly out of the large glass window opposite my limp body, allowing tainted light flood into the only room occupied in the house, which currently stood lifeless and lonely. The light flowed over my entire being, washing me in a natural glow, closing pained eyes, memories streamed into view on the underside of my eyelids as though I was at the cinema, watching the fleeting images and feeling all the emotions which corresponded with each picture.

This was not helping. These images, these memories, all played over the same theme…the one who was so close to me, yet was so far away at this moment in time. Your hair, face, body and eyes…oh god how your eyes haunted me whenever you left, piercing and always so full of emotion, whether it be happiness, playfulness or passion.

The last thought changed the images my brain projected for me, sending me more vivid moments in my life. My body tingled a familiar feeling as nights of passion were relived in my mind, shooting shivers up and down my skin, making it crawl in delight at the imaginary touch of your hands and lips.

You teased me when we were together but I would never let you know how much it intensified when your soul was isolated from my own. Gripping the soft bed sheets that lay under me, I groaned as your scent attacked my nose making the memories stronger as my body remembered everything you ever did to me and your angelic voice, whispering sweet melodies into my sensitive ear.

My heart ached painfully as it longed for you, clutching my shirt where my heart was I reopened my eyes to watch the suddenly greyer clouds release a torrent of rain, hissing as it met with the concrete outside. Droplets pounded off of the see through pane, steaming it up with condensation so that my eyes could no longer soul search through it's protection but I had squeezed them closed again as the painfully pleasurable scene of showers were awoken within my internal cinema.

Groaning, I turned my body so that my head was face down on the bed in a feeble attempt to hide from these memories that were so precious to me. Why did you have to leave me? I questioned inside of my troubled head, I knew I was being stupid, childish and pathetic, she was coming back it wasn't as if she was leaving me forever.

But I couldn't bear it, I felt like a child with separation problems with its mother, but I couldn't, no didn't want to overcome it. I wanted to lie here reminiscing over her beauty, her kindness, her everything. I sighed into the mattress, hugging her pillow to my chest for some form of comfort from my internal cinema and the emotional attack it was applying to my physical self.

Forcing my eyelids open I again, I thrust myself off of the bed, which was a bit more messed up from my squirming body, tangling up the sheets, which gave off an idea of something two people had made together, whilst loving each other. Growling at the sight as it invoked another jolt of excitement through my body as another memory made itself known in the film reel that was my life. Pulling off my day clothes, thoroughly rumpled from my active pondering, and replaced them with kinder, comfortable material that made up my pyjamas.

Hugging myself briefly, trying to compensate for my lack of company, I returned to the messy bed. Yanking the covers to allow my drooping body access to the warmth and comfort hidden away from the surface. Easing my aching body into the depth of the sheets and snuggling into the previous pillow I had clutched, I sighed once more as a solitary tear escaped from my eye, falling onto the pillow, maybe it was a good thing she wasn't here, so she couldn't see how pathetic and emotional I was being but I couldn't help but **miss** her…

* * *

**So a general fanfic that can be applied to any couple you want, like I said just a random idea please review and tell me what you think, good or bad I like hearing from you – Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
